New World
by Kelso86
Summary: This is a Story about the Chosen and Legendary Warriors being friends and going back to save the Digital World from a new enemy named Lizardmon. The Chosen and Legendary Warriors sees a new Digital World when they get there. Plus they will meet new friends. Also they will have to save Koichi from being Duskmon again. Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.
1. Digital World In Trouble

**Human World: Park**

Takuya, Zoe, Tommy, J.P., Koji, Koichi, Katsuharu, Chiaki, Teppei, Teruo and the newest member Shinya the Legendary Warrior of Honor was sitting and talking about their Adventures when they was kids. Now they are young adults but for some reason the spirits stayed with them. Just then they seen their friends Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, T.K., Kari, Ken and Sam they too was young adults but they got to keep their Digimon partners for some reason also.

Tai walks up to Takuya and asks, "What's wrong?"

"Do you remember when the Digital World was in trouble 5 years ago when we was all kids?" asked Takuya.

"Yes." said Tai.

"Since we saved the Digital World." said Takuya.

"Why are able to keep our Spirits and you guys keep your Digimon Partners?" asked Takuya.

Tai was thinking about that when Gennai appeared with Ophanimon.

"The Digital World is in danger a new enemy name Lizardmon is sucking all the data up out of the Digital World we need all of your help." Gennai and Ophanimon said in unison.

"How are we post to get their?" asked Takuya.

"I will open a portal." said Ophanimon.

Then Ophanimon opens a portal and the Chosen and Legendary Warriors go through the portal.

A/N The credit for the Legendary Warrior of Honor goes to my friend CRESANTSHOOTER123.

The Human Spirit name is Caelummon he is a Knight Digimon with Gold Eyes and Silver Armor and a Gold Javelin and the Beast Spirit name is Conestomon is a Horse Digimon with Sliver Armor and Gold Eyes and Gold Hoofs. Like I said credit for this Warrior goes to my friend CRESANTSHOOTER123

P.S. The Credit for the Legendary Warrior of Death goes to my friend CRESANTSHOOTER123

The Human Spirit name is Decessusmon he is a Skeleton Digimon with Blue Eyes and a Club on his back and on top of the Club is a Skull and the Beast Spirit name is Obitusmon is a Skeleton Hound with Blue Eyes and Long Fangs. Like I said credit for this Warrior also goes to my friend CRESANTSHOOTER123

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**PLEASE R&amp;R**


	2. Inside the Digital World

**Digital World: File Island: **

Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, T.K, Kari, Ken, Sam, Takuya, Koji, Zoe, Tommy, J.P, Koichi, Katsuharu, Teppei, Chiaki, Teruo and Shinya all drops out of the portal. Just then Tags and Crest shows up on the Chosen.

The Crest Courage went to Tai.

The Crest of Friendship went to Matt.

The Crest of Love went to Sora.

The Crest of Sincerity went to Mimi.

The Crest of Knowledge went to Izzy.

The Crest of Reliability went to Joe.

The Crest of Hope went to T.K.

The Crest of Light went to Kari.

The Crest of Kindness went to Ken.

The Crest of Miracles went to Sam.

Just then Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Palmon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Patamon, Gatomon, Wormmon and Elecmon shows up and went to their partners.

Agumon went to Tai.

Gabumon went to Matt.

Biyomon went to Sora.

Palmon went to Mimi.

Tentomon went to Izzy.

Gomamon went to Joe.

Patamon went to T.K.

Gatomon went to Kari.

Wormmon went to Ken.

Elecmon went to Sam.

Now the Spirits went to the Legendary Warriors.

The Spirits of Flame Agunimon and BurningGreymon went to Takuya.

The Spirits of Light Lobomon and KendoGarurumon went to Koji.

The Spirits of Ice Kumamon and Korikakumon went to Tommy.

The Spirits of Wind Kazemon and Zephyrmon went to Zoe.

The Spirits of Thunder Beetlemon and MetalKabuterimon went to J.P.

The Spirits of Darkness Loweemon and JagerLoweemon went to Koichi.

The Spirits of Water Ranamon and Calmaramon went to Chiaki.

The Spirits of Earth Grumblemon and Gigasmon went to Katsuharu.

The Spirits of Steel Mercurymon and Sakkakumon went to Teppei.

The Spirits of Wood Arbormon and Petaldramon went to Teruo.

The Spirits of Honor Caelummon and Conestomon went to Shinya.

Ophanimon shows up.

"Now you all have your Digimon Partners and Spirits you guys can now leave this Island and to start on your journey to find Lizardmon and stop him." said Ophanimon.

Then Ophanimon continued, "But it won't be easy like it was when you all was kids."

Takuya says, "We are up to the challenge."

With that they left the Island with Ophanimon's help

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**PLEASE R&amp;R**


	3. First Battle In the Digital World

**Digital World: The Beach**

The Chosen and Legendary Warriors was sent to a beach.

"I remember this place." said Tai.

"Oh yeah we was here 6 years ago the first time we was here." said Matt.

"But when we came here the first time a year after you guys we was in a different locations, we never made it here." said Takuya.

"Kari, Ken or Sam was never here until the day we left the Digital World." said Izzy.

"Sam was lucky to be with us." said Elecmon.

"What happen to you Sam." asked J.P.

"It's a story that Ken and me don't talk about but let's say it's a miracle that I am here." said Sam.

With that said there was no more talk about what happen to Sam.

The Chosen and Warriors made to the Forest on the edge of the Beach.

"Should we go in." Joked Tai.

They all knew they had to go in so they went in the Forest. They walked about a mile when a fork in the path came up.

"Which way should we go?" asked Tai.

"I think we should go down both paths." said Takuya.

"Okay Takuya, Koji, Tommy, Zoe, J.P, Koichi, Chiaki, Katsuharu, Teppei, Teruo and Shinya you guys go down to the left and we will go down to the right." said Tai.

Lizardmon sees the two groups split up.

"I want you to catch Koichi I have a plan for him." said Lizardmon.

Houndmon left to capture Koichi.

Koichi stops in his tracks and calls out, "There is something following us I can feel him."

Just then Houndmon showed up and said, "Make this easy and give up."

"We will never give up." said Tommy.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

_(digimon evolution)_

"Agunimon"

"Lobomon"

"Kumamon"

"Kazemon"

"Beetlemon"

"Loweemon"

"Ranamon"

"Grumblemon"

"Mercurymon"

"Arbormon"

"Caelummon"

"Impressive." said Houndmon.

"Star Strike"

Houndmon shoot a blast of star energy from his mouth. The attacks misses the Warriors by a inch.

"Pyro Darts"

Houndmon move out of the way and counters.

"Star Strike"

The attack hits Agunimon and makes him de-digivolved.

Lobomon and Kumamon runs up to check on Takuya.

"Are you ready to surrender?" asked Houndmon.

"Never!" yelled Lobomon.

"Howling Laser"

"Star Strike"

Both attacks hit each other and make a huge explosion and makes Lobomon, Kumamon, Kazemon, Loweemon, Ranamon, Grumblemon, Mercurymon and Arbormon De-Digivolve.

"Are you misses someone?" asked Caelummon.

"Where are you?" asked Houndmon.

"Celebro Javelin"

Caelummon's Gold Javelin lights up and shoot a gold beam from the top of it.

The attack hits Houndmon and his Fractal Code shows. Caelummon and gets out his Silver/Gold D-Tector and says, "Fractal Code Digitise."

Caelummon De-Digivolves and walks up to the others and check on them they seem to be okay.

Tai and the others heard the battle and turn around and ran to the path the Warriors went to see Shinya checking on the others.

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**PLEASE R&amp;R**


	4. Enter Decessusmon

**Digital World: The Forest**

The Chosen and Legendary Warriors was walking through the Forest when they heard a battle going on.

"You are not allow to be in this world." said Celestialmon.

"Why?" asked Decessusmon.

"Cause you are evil and evil shouldn't be here." said Celestialmon.

"Heaven's Lightning"

Lightning shot down from the sky at Decessusmon but the attack missed him by a inch.

"I am not going to attack you." said Decessusmon.

"We need to help him." said Takuya.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

_(digimon evolution)_

"Agunimon"

"Lobomon"

"Kumamon"

"Kazemon"

"Beetlemon"

"Loweemon"

"Ranamon"

"Grumblemon'

"Mercurymon"

"Arbormon"

"Caelummon"

"You ready?" asked Tai.

"Agumon digivolve to"

_(digimon evoloution)_

"Greymon"

"Gabumon digivolve to"

_(digimon evolution)_

"Garurumon"

"Biyomon digivolve to"

_(digimon evolution)_

"Birdramon"

"Palmon digivolve to"

_(digimon evolution)_

"Togemon"

"Tentomon digivolve to"

_(digimon evoultion)_

"Kabuterimon"

"Gomamon digivolve to"

_(digimon evolution)_

"Ikkakumon"

"Patamon digivolve to"

_(digimon evolution)_

"Angemon"

"Wormmon digivolve to"

_(digimon evolution)_

"Stingmon"

"Elecmon digivolve to"

_(digimon evolution)_

"Leomon"

Celestialmon looks at the humans that turned into Digimon and the Digimon that helps the humans.

"Why are you here?" asked Celestialmon.

"We are here cause we heard a battle and cause now you are attacking a innocent." said Loweemon.

"This Skeleton Digimon is evil like you." said Celestialmon.

"Reverse Digivolution"

The attack hits all of them and they all De-Digivolved but Shinya.

"How did you not De-Digivolved?" asked Celestialmon.

"Because I am the Legendary Warrior of Honor." said Caelummon.

"Justice Beam"

The attack hits Celestialmon and her Fractal Code shows.

Caelummon gets out his D-Tector and walks up and says, "You was miss guided let the Honor Purity you, Fractal Code Digitise."

Caelummon De-Digivolves.

Decessusmon also De-Digivolves.

Tommy notice who it was.

"Yutaka what are you doing here and how can you do that?" asked Tommy.

"Will Seraphimon called me to this world and said he had the Legendary Warrior of Death's Spirits." said Yutaka.

Just then Ophanimon voice came over the D-Tectors.

"I see you find Decessusmon he is the Legendary Warrior of Death and you will need his help." said Ophanimon.

"Okay, how can we trust him?" asked Takuya.

"Yes cause he is my brother and he won't hurt anyone that is not evil." said Tommy.

"Tommy is right Seraphimon wouldn't bring someone evil to help you." said Ophanimon.

Then Seraphimon voice came over the D-Tectors.

"I need you all to come to my castle I have powers for Takuya, Koji, Tai and Matt." said Seraphimon.

"Okay." they all said.

Then the D-Tectors went silent and with that they all left with Yutaka.

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

**PLEASE R&amp;R**


	5. Seraphimon's Help

**Digital World: Forest**

The Chosen and Legendary Warriors came to a clearing with a castle in the middle of the clearing.

"This must be it." said Tai.

"Yes we remember this castle, but it used to be in a different place." said Takuya.

**Digital World: Seraphimon's Castle**

The Chosen and and the Legendary Warriors walk up to the castle when the see Sorcerymon and Wizardmon.

"Welcome." said Wizardmon.

"Lord Seraphimon is waiting for you." said Sorcerymon.

The Chosen and the Legendary Warriors walks in and sees Seraphimon.

"Greetings my friends I have a gift for and a message." said Seraphimon.

First Seraphimon holds a orb out.

"In this orb is the power I promised Tai, Matt, Takuya and Koji." said Seraphimon.

Seraphimon opens the orb and a White Light hits Agumon, Gabumon, Takuya and Koji.

Then Ophanimon shows up.

"I got power for you Chosen to make your Crest work and it also will help Agumon and Gabumon to go to Mega." said Ophanimon.

Ophanimon opens a orb and a White Light hits all the Tags and Crests and all the Digimon.

"Now it's time for the message." said Seraphimon.

"If you lose your Spirits or if your partner Digimon gets destroyed you will be kicked from here." said Seraphimon.

"Lizardmon is not playing if he gets any Spirit he will destroy them." said Ophanimon.

"We will be careful." said Tai.

With that they left the castle.

"We need to find Willis and give him the Tag and Crest of Destiny so Terriermon can go to Ultimate and Mega." said Ophanimon.

"Okay I will send a Sorcerymon to get Willis." said Seraphimon.

Seraphimon send Sorcerymon to Willis with a Tag and Crest.

**Human World: Willis's House**

"Hello who are you and what is that?" asked Willis.

"Hi my name is Sorcerymon and this is your Tag and Crest of Destiny this will help Terriermon to digivolve past Gargomon." said Sorcerymon.

"Okay." said Willis.

"Follow me, Seraphimon wants to see you." said Sorcerymon.

"Okay." said Willis.

**Digital World: Seraphimon's Castle**

Willis follows Sorcerymon through a portal that lead inside a castle.

"Welcome Willis I see you got your Tag and Crest." said Seraphimon.

"Why am I here?" asked Willis.

"Do you remember Mimi and the others?" asked Seraphimon.

"Yes." said Willis.

"They need your help." said Seraphimon. "I need to give you the power in this orb to power your Crest and make Terriermon digivovle to Mega." continued Seraphimon.

Seraphimon opens the orb and a White Light hits the Tag and Crest of Destiny and Terriermon.

"Now please go find the others and help them." said Seraphimon.

"Okay I will." said Willis.

With that Willis left to look for the others.

A/N I am adding a person named Dewayne he is not on the list for Digimon so he is my first OC.

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

**PLEASE R&amp;R**


	6. New Enemy

**Digital World: Jungle**

The Chosen and Legendary Warriors made it to a Jungle.

"I don't remember this place." said Tai.

"I think when the new enemy came he changed the Digi-World." said Izzy.

Just then a MetalGreymon showed up he was a dark color.

"Who is that?" asked Takuya.

"That's BlackMetalGreymon." said Tai.

"Giga Blaster."

Two missiles shot out of a hatch on the top part of his chest.

Just then a person comes out and gets his Digi-Vice out and presses a button and freezes Tai's, Matt's, Sora's, Mimi's, Izzy's, Joe's, T.K's, Kari's, Ken's, Takuya's, Koji's, Tommy's, J.P's, Koichi's, Chiaki's, Katsuharu's, Teppei's and Teruo's Digi-Vices.

Sam's, Shinya's and Yutaka's Digi-Vices was the only ones that was working.

"Ready?" asked Shinya.

"Yes." said Yutaka and Sam at the same time.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

_(digimon evolution)_

"Caelummon"

"Decessusmon"

"Elecmon digivolve to"

_(digimon evolution)_

"Leomon"

"Celebro Javelin"

"Skull Crusher"

"Fist of the Beast King"

All of the attacks hits Black MetalGreymon but don't faze him.

"We need to be stronger." said Caelummon.

"Execute! Slide Evolution!"

_(digimon evolution)_

"Conestomon"

"Obitusmon"

All of a sudden Sam's Crest started to glow.

"Leomon digivolve to"

_(digimon evolution)_

"GrapLeomon"

"Honour Hoofs"

Conestomon's Hoofs glow gold and shoots a beam at BlackMetalGreymon.

The attack didn't faze him.

"Giga Blaster"

The attack hits Conestomon and his Fractal Code shows.

The person walks up to Conestomon and points his Digi-Vice at Conestomon and steals both Spirits.

"No Shinya!" yelled Obitusmon.

"Dark Burial"

Obitusmon shoots dark energy from his mouth.

The attack misses BlackMetalGreymon.

"Flame of Fury"

Waves of fire shoots out of BlackMetalGreymon's claw.

The attack hits Obitusmon and his Fractal Code shows.

The person now walks up to Obitusmon and points his Digi-Vice at Obitusmon and steals both Spirits.

"The King of Fist"

The attack hits BlackMetalGreymon.

"Giga Blaster"

The attack hits GrapLeomon and destroys him.

Just then Takuya hears Ophanimon's voice in his head.

"Use the Element of Flame to unfreeze your D-Tector." said Ophanimon.

Takuya heats up his D-Tector until it was unfrozen and working.

"Execute Now! Fusion Evolution!"

_(digimon evolution)_

"Aldamon"

"Atomic Inferno"

The attacks hits BlackMetalGreymon and hurts him.

"BlackMetalGreymon let's get going." said the person.

Aldamon De-Digivolves back to Takuya.

Just then a portal opens up and sucks in Shinya, Yutaka and Sam.

Takuya runs to the portal but it closes before he gets there.

A/N Just so you readers know Shinya, Yutaka and Sam are not died they got sent back to earth.

**END OF CHAPTER 6**

**PLEASE R&amp;R**


	7. New Powers

**Digital World: Valley of Signs**

Willis and Terriermon comes to a Valley.

"I wonder what place we are in?" asked Willis.

"We are in the Valley of Signs." said Terriermon.

Willis and Terriermon walks around the Valley.

Tai and the others come to a sign.

The sign reads 'Valley of Signs'. So Tai and the others walks through the Valley.

Tai sees a person from their past the person's name was Willis.

"Hey, what you doing here?" asked Matt.

"Seraphimon sent me to help you." said Willis.

Just then the mysterious person with BlackAgumon was at the Valley.

Koichi starts to hear a mysterious voice in his head.

"Come to Lizardmon's castle he needs your help." said the mysterious voice.

"Yes master." said Koichi.

"I will teleport you, come to the big tree." said the mysterious voice.

"Yes master." said Koichi.

Koichi walks to the big tree and the mysterious person teleports him.

Koji senses something and turns around to see Koichi is missing.

"Hey Katsuharu, have you seen Koichi?" asked Koji.

"No." said Katsuharu.

Just then the mysterious person reveals himself.

That's when Tai sees the person's Tag and Crest. The Person had the Crest of Darkness.

"You ready?" asked the mysterious person.

"Yes." said BlackAgumon.

"BlackAgumon dark wrap digivolve to"

_(digimon evolution)_

"BlackWarGreymon"

"Ready guys?" asked Tai.

"Yes." Matt, Takuya and Koji all said together.

"Agumon wrap digivolve to"

_(digimon evolution)_

"WarGreymon"

Gabumon wrap digivolve to"

_(digimon evolution)_

"MetalGarurumon"

"Execute! Fusion Evolution!"

_(digimon evolution)_

"Aldamon"

"BeoWolfmon"

"Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!"

_(digimon evolution)_

"Korikakumon"

"Zephyrmon"

"MetalKabuterimon"

"Calmaramon"

"Gigasmon"

"Sakkakumon"

"Petaldramon"

The person pulls out a new Digi-Vice that is Black/Grey and holds out his Crest of Darkness and combines the Crest with the Digi-Vice.

"With this new Digi-Vice I can stop all from digivolving." said the mysterious person.

The person pressed and button and the Legendary Warriors and WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon de-digivoled.

BlackWarGreymon was going to attack when a bright light started to shine.

A mysterious voice went in the person's head.

"Dewayne come back." said the mysterious voice.

Dewayne and BlackWarGreymon disappeared.

The light dimmed to show Ophanimon.

"I have a gift you 8 of you." said Ophanimon. "We was only able to find 8 Digi-Eggs." continued Ophanimon.

Ophanimon gives them all new Digi-Vices.

"The Orange/White Digi-Vice has the Crest and Digi-Egg of Courage programmed in it, the Blue/White Digi-Vice has the Crest and Digi-Egg of Friendship programmed in it, the Red/White Digi-Vice has the Crest and Digi-Egg of Love programmed in it, the Green/White Digi-Vice has the Crest and Digi-Egg of Sincerity programmed in it, the Purple/White Digi-Vice has the Crest and Digi-Egg of Knowledge programmed in it, the Grey/White Digi-Vice has the Crest and Digi-Egg of Reliability programmed in it, the Yellow/White Digi-Vice has the Crest and Digi-Egg of Hope programmed in it, the Pink/White Digi-Vice has the Crest and Digi-Egg of Light, the Maroon/White Digi-Vice has the Crest and Digi-Egg of Kindness programmed in it and the Silver/White Digi-Vice has the Crest and Digi-Egg of Destiny programmed in it." said Ophanimon.

Tai got the Orange/White Digi-Vice.

Matt got the Blue/White Digi-Vice.

Sora got the Red/White Digi-Vice.

Mimi got the Green/White Digi-Vice.

Izzy got the Purple/White Digi-Vice.

Joe got the Grey/White Digi-Vice.

T.K got the Yellow/White Digi-Vice.

Kari got the Pink/White Digi-Vice.

Ken got the Maroon/White Digi-Vice.

Willis got the Silver/White Digi-Vice.

A/N Agumon will become Flamedramon with the Digi-Egg of Courage.

Gabumon will become Raidramon with the Digi-Egg of Friendship.

Biyomon will become Halsemon with the Digi-Egg of Love.

Palmon will become Shurimon with the Digi-Egg of Sincerity.

Tentomon will become Digmon with the Digi-Egg of Knowledge.

Gomamon will become Submarimon with the Digi-Egg of Reliability.

Patamon will become Pegasusmon with the Digi-Egg of Hope.

Gatomon will become Nefertimon with the Digi-Egg of Light.

Wormmon will become Bucchiemon with the Digi-Egg of Kindness.

Terriermon will become Rapidmon with the Digi-Egg of Destiny.

Later on Davis will be in the story with the new Crest of Miracles and Digi-Egg of Miracles.

Davis will has a Gold/White Digi-Vice with the Crest and Digi-Egg of Miracles programmed in it.

Veemon will become Magnamon with the Digi-Egg of Miracles.

Veemon will digivolve to ExVeemon.

ExVeemon with digivolve to Paildramon.

Or Veemon wrap digivolve to Imperialdramon Dragon Mode.

Also Imperialdramon can mode-change to Fighter Mode.

Plus the Armor Version of Rapidmon is a different color.

Plus the 6 Armor Digimon are different colors.

Flamedramon is Greymon's color.

Raidramon is Garurumon's color.

Halsemon is Birdramon's color.

Shurimon is Togemon's color

Digmon is Kabuterimon's color

Submarimon is Ikkakumon's color.

Pegasusmon is Patamon's color.

Nefertimon is Gatomon's color.

Bucchiemon is a Maroon/White color.

Rapidmon is Gold Armor and White Legs and Stomach unlike the Ultimate Level Rapidmon that Gargomon digivolves too.

That Rapidmon has Green Armor and White Legs and Stomach.

Magnamon has Gold Armor and Blue Skin.

I forget to mention this.

Dewayne has a Black/Grey Digi-Vice with the Crest and Digi-Egg or Darkness programmed in it.

BlackAgumon dark digivolves.

BlackAgumon will become BlackFlamedramon with the Digi-Egg of Darkness.

The Armor will be Grey with Black Skin.

Plus Biyomon will be able to wrap digivolve to Hououmon (Phoenixmon).

Palmon will be able to wrap digivolve to Rosemon.

Tentomon will be able to wrap digivolve to HerculesKabuterimon.

Gomamon will be able to wrap digivolve to Plesiomon.

Patamon will be able to wrap digivolve to Seraphimon.

Gatomon will be able to wrap digivolve to Magnadramon.

Wormmon will be able to wrap digivolve to GranKuwagamon.

Terriermon will be able to wrap digivolve to MegaGargomon.

**END OF CHAPTER 7**

**PLEASE R&amp;R**


	8. Davis's Change To Help

**Digital World: Ophanimon's Castle**

Gennai walks in and Cherubimon and Seraphimon sees him.

"Ophanimon is in here room waiting for you." said Seraphimon.

Seraphimon, Cherubimon and Gennai goes to Ophanimon's room.

"The Crest of Miracles started to light up and when I mention and name." said Gennai. "The name is Davis Motomiya." continued Gennai.

Just then the Crest of Miracles lite up and made a Gold/White Digi-Vice and Digi-Egg of Miracles and bonded with them and then shot out of the Digital World.

Just then a bright light shined, then after 2 minutes the light dimmed and a little Blue Dragon Digimon appeared.

"Is Davis here yet." said the little Blue Dragon Digimon.

Ophanimon recognize the Digimon.

"That's Veemon." said Ophanimon.

Just then a person showed up holding the Gold/White Digi-Vice.

"Davis you're here." said Veemon.

"Where is here?" asked Davis.

"This is the Digital World." said Gennai. "You always wanted to be here to help like Ken and the others." continued Gennai.

"Yes I did thank you" says Davis.

With that Veemon and Davis went to find the others.

**END OF CHAPTER 8**

**PLEASE R&amp;R**


End file.
